Halfway across the Galaxy and turn left X's first love
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: A few years had passed since the X's family now named the Jacksons had decided to stay on Earth instead of going back to Zyrgon. X was now living a new life in Bellwood, growing up in Bellwood for so long, she now fallen in love with her best friend jenny roland's brother Colin. what new adventures will be on the horizon for the both her and Colin? will love blossom between them?


_**I don't own the show of Halfway across the galaxy and turn left, but since no one spoke about it in years i've decided to write this harmless story just for the entertainment and not for money.  
This show use to be such a good show until it was finished years later and since but i just seen the show itself and well it was good. **__**Halfway Across the Galaxy and Turn Left**_ is a 1985 novel by Australian children's author Robin Klein which also became a children's television series.

_****__**Half way across the galaxy; X's first love.**_

The novel tells the tale of the planet Zyrgon, ruled by the galactic police called The Law-Enforcers. They are after Mortimer, who has cheated the government lottery for the 27th time in a row. His family is governed by the youngest daughter, 12-year old X, who wants to save her father from the detention centre.

The family also includes Mother, who would rather design clothing and leave all worries to her daughter X. The oldest sister Dovis is a cosmic flier who writes poetry and levitates. The youngest is a boy genius, Qwrk who is a professor at age 5.

X is the lead character: a stressed girl who has to balance between strange Earth customs such as school and her duty to take care of her family.

Zyrgonians have special powers such as levitation, simulations, and kinetics. They love gambling and live on an ultra-modern and dystopian planetoid.

Eversince X/Charlotte decided to leave Zyrgon and go with her friend Jenny back to earth, the first few years had been the best for the Jackson family, her father Mortimer's restaurant had become a big success, flourishing like a flower in the east and the business was already running smoothly and X's mother Renee's work in fashion design has never been the more popular one in Australia.

Now X is enjoying the new life in Belwood, adopting her new name Charlotte and having fun with her friends Jenny and Colin whilst Dovis and her boyfriend were off to college in Brisbane to study dancing and poetry, in their spare time they've spent it studying and sometimes making out under the trees in their sacred spot, which Dovis has become accustomed to since reading so many books and magazines about kissing and relationships.  
Qwrk/George on the other hand was all the more become quite a musician for his age at 9 years old and he continues his genius ways as he did back on Zyrgon, but keeps it to a low profile so not to attract any unwanted attention. Although he does learn to understand why Judy walks with him as he learns about the basics of girls having crushes on guys and so he treats her like a friend, learning about her backgrounds and teaching her about the wonders of science whilst she teaches him about having fun and using music to impress girls who might like his music and more.

But now X's feelings for Colin were somewhat stirring inside her as she suddenly feels like she's growing close to him over the past years and she doesn't know why, like sometimes when she sees him make a pass in a game of soccer striking a goal before he sees her, she suddenly grows rosy in the cheeks and looks down on her feet.

It was on a school day that when Jenny and X were walking home from high school, Jenny noticed that X was acting a bit strange when she usually sees her brother Colin around and so she decides to bring up the subject.

"X is there something bothering you?" she asked

"Not that I know of, I mean I'm completely fine. Why did you ask?" asked X.

"Well you've been a bit odd lately whenever my brother Colin is around and I've noticed that you've been looking yourself in the mirror once as if to look your best for a boy or something." said Jenny.

"Oh, umm its nothing really. dont you earth girls check how you look when ever?" asked X.

"Only if one is going out to see a boy that they fancy.." Jenny stopped mid sentence as she realised the obvious and then continued.

"Wait, does my best friend have a crush on my brother?"

"No" X blushes before she continues. "I mean he is a nice guy and he seems quite... Quite-."

"Handsome?"

X couldn't keep her secret for long so she went clean. "Yeah, I guess you could say that he is."

"OH my god, you do have a crush on him." Jenny said estatically, looking behind her before she brought X to a nearby corner so they could talk in private. "So since when did you have such feelings for him?"

"For a while. He once said to me in comment, that I looked beautiful for a person from half way across the galaxy, and I did comment on how good a runner he was on track. He smiles when he looks at me like i'm some sort of special crystal on Zyrgon."

"Well then it means he has feelings for you too X, he's probably thinking of asking you out."

"Then what should I do if he asks me?" asked X.

"If he does ask you out, I believe you should think about it and then answer. at least see where your feelings lie. but if he doesn't then you should ask him first, take charge of the situation and ask him to go out for a soda or something." said Jenny.  
Encouraged by Jenny's words of wisdom, X looked on her best friend and then spoke.  
"You're right, I'll go ask him if he wants to hang out and go ice skating."

"Good for you X." Jenny said, giving X a pat on the back for good luck before she went off to find Colin.

It was almost a couple of hours when the lunch bell came and X was able to find Colin at the bench, so she went to the bench where Colin was. Colin looked up and smiled when he saw her come, waving to her he spoke.  
"Hey Charlotte." X gave a wave back as Colin moved aside on the bench to let X sit down with him as she approached.  
"Hi Colin, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm great thanks and how are you?" said Colin, starting up the conversation.

"I'm feeling good, had been taking so long like the ones I use to have back on Zyrgon." said X.

"Really? well I guess my school is not so different after all."

"Nope." X said, shaking her head. She paused a moment before she turned to Colin and then got the courage to ask him out. "Colin, I came to you because I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, ok then what did you want to ask?" asked Colin.

"I...well I was thinking about going Ice skating after school and I wondered that if you're not busy, you'd like to join me? I never been before so i thought we could go skating across the rink." said X.  
"Like on a date?"asked colin, X suddenly blushed for a moment, looking down and then up to him, she answered. "Yes."

"Oh we'll I haven't got much to do after school so, it sounds good to me. Where can I meet you?" asked Colin.

"At the gate around four. your mum can drive us to the Ice rink and we can go skating together." said X.

"Yeah, it sounds like a plan to me. maybe we could grab a couple of slushies whilst we're there." said Colin, X nodded in agreement, smiling. Without thinking she leaned into him and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Colin was taken by surprise by what X did, even she was left in surprise by her action that she turned affront, blushing red.

_**Later on after school**_

4:00pm, when the bell rang for the end of school Colin went out the door with his friends before he said goodbye to them and waited for X to come so they can go ice skating together, Colin waited for about a few minutes before X and Jenny came out and X smiled when she saw Colin waiting for her.  
She waved her hand back to him when he waved first.  
Once she approached him, they held hands whilst Jenny went on to her mum's car which was parked near the front gate.  
Jenny went into the front seat whilst X and Colin rode in the back, Colin asked his mum if she could drop him and charlotte off at the ice rink, saying he wanted to take Charlotte ice skating.  
Colin's mum; "Do you have enough money for the session?"

Colin; "Yes, and We will be spending almost a couple of hours on the ice rink, you can pick us up then."

Colin's mum; "Alright then, you too be good in the Ice rink ok?"

X; "We will Mrs Roland."

Colin's mum; "Alright."  
Starting up the car, Mrs Roland took Colin and charlotte to the Ice rink. it was only an hour before they reached the Ice rink and Mrs Roland dropped them off. X said goodbye to Jenny at the window before the car moved off from the car park, leaving only Colin and X to walk off to the Ice rink centre together.  
When they got to the door, Colin opened it and stepped aside for X to enter before him.  
Whilst they walked, X asked him why he let her go in first.  
Colin; "Its a gentleman's custom to allow a lady to enter the doorway first, its how some people on earth do things. I've seen it done in romantic films and I wanted to know what it was like."

"Oh ok, well it was very nice of you to do that for me." X said, blushing a bit as they approached the reception desk.  
When Colin came to the reception he spoke to the receptionist present, asking for a couple of hours on the Ice rink and two pairs of Ice skates for himself and for his date.  
The receptionist granted him the request and Colin paid for the session before receiving the tickets for the ice skates and a receipt for the session.  
Afterwards Colin turned to X and the two of them went off through the hall to another door which linked to the huge Ice rink where a few skaters were sliding across the ice and it was cold in the great hall.  
Colin went to the information desk and handed the tickets to the staff member there, he told him his shoe size and X's shoe size before the staff member turned and went to pick up two jackets and trousers for them to wear on the ice as well as two pairs of ice skates.  
The staff member returned with the two jackets and trousers for Colin and X, he went back again to retrieve the Ice skates whilst Colin took the Jackets and trousers to X. when he brought them over, he gave X a pair and directed her to the changing rooms along the corridor, which X went after she was given the jacket and trousers to change into.  
After a while of getting dressed, X stepped out of the changing rooms all wrapped up before she and Colin got their skates on, strapping on their straps and went to the side entrance of the Ice skating rink, where loads of Ice skaters gliding across the cold, icy surface of the rink.  
X was most surprised to see all the skaters gliding so easily across the ice as she came to the entrance to the ice grounds. Once at the entrance, Colin turned to X and then extending his hand for her to take and hold on to, he said to her.  
"So X, Shall we step on the Ice and see if a Zyrgonian can skate on the Ice?"  
X was a little nervous at first as she never been ice skating before, but she was all ready to try something new.  
She reached for Colin's hand, and Colin stepped on to the ice, balancing his stance as he took X up over the short ledge and by the second she was on the ice. But the second she stepped on the ice, X's feet under her started to slip on the ice and she had to grab onto Colin for support.  
"You ok?" colin asked, X looked up to Colin and nodded, seeing his good looking eyes as he smiled.  
"Its quite hard for your first try isn't it?" asked Colin. "Yes it is, especially when you're trying to walk on it." said X.  
Both giggled for a moment. When X stood up again, Colin led her on the ice as they skated around in a circle, they looked into each other's eyes whilst they skated across the ice for a moment until X got the hang of skating and then the two held hands together.  
They skated on for a while long until the bell rang and on the moment they stopped, X stood in front of Colin, looking up at his face for a short few seconds when she leaned in slowly moving close to Colin, who leaned in as well.  
It was at the moment they closed their eyes and their lips met, they shared their first kiss together on the cold ice.  
They stood kissing on the ice for a short time before they withdrew and X was left feeling like she was in a blissful moment.


End file.
